


i want her all over me

by bubbleteagay



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Frottage, Kissing, Light Masochism, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, POV First Person, Praise Kink, but like if you squint, how to properly tag at 4am????, i guess?, i swear i'm not high i'm just gay and aroused, it's 4am and i'm so gay, this is a mess idk i'm falling asleep rn honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteagay/pseuds/bubbleteagay
Summary: Her hands were roaming over my body, backing me into a wall, scraping her nails gently but forcefully against the small of my back.Her hands travelled up, fingertips sliding under the shoulders of my jacket, pushing away the fabric. Her lips ghosted against the side of my neck, brushing my hair behind my ear, whispering my name sweetly."So beautiful."or i'm gay and my suppressed tendencies cause me to have these types of dreams, enjoy





	i want her all over me

**Author's Note:**

> idk, just some gay stuff i fantasize about  
> i also didn't proofread this bc it's 4:30am and i'm gonna pass out  
> take this however you'd like <3

Her hands were roaming over my body, backing me into a wall, scraping her nails gently but forcefully against the small of my back.

Her hands travelled up, fingertips sliding under the shoulders of my jacket, pushing away the fabric. Her lips ghosted against the side of my neck, brushing my hair behind my ear, whispering my name sweetly.

"So beautiful."

She was always one to compliment others, but the way the words sighed past her lips for _me._

 _God,_ I've wanted her to talk to me like this - _touch_ me like this - for so long.

Her knee pressed between my legs gently. Her mouth starting to suck bruises into my skin. I gasp, absent-mindedly beginning to rut against her thigh. The few inches she had on me momentarily forgotten as she leaned down to press kisses against my collarbone, gradually trailing back up to my shoulder.

She bit deeply into the flesh of my shoulder, leaving a clear mold of her teeth, the skin around it turning red. I whined, well aware of how needy I sounded, grinding against her thigh a bit more heavily. She chuckled, tangling her hand in my hair, tugging at it.

"Baby, you are so _pretty._ Wonder how pretty you look when you come..." She murmured against the litter of bite marks on my shoulder.

I couldn't help but stare at her. It feels like a way-too-real dream. She senses my gaze and stares up at me as she plants another bruise on my chest. Her face comes up to level her mouth with mine, staring into my eyes as if challenging me to make the first move. I can't help breaking the eye contact to watch her lips.

My eye flick back up to make sure she wouldn't regret this if it happened. She seemed to have no intention of moving away, so I closed the gap between us. I could feel her licking open my mouth as she pinned my hands next to my head. It was... euphoric. Something probably no drug could ever make me feel.

The press of her chest against my own, her hand letting go of my wrist to undo my bra, her and I sharing the same breath - _fuck,_ I couldn't get enough.

She finally pulled away only to say,  
"Open."

She held the hem of my shirt to my mouth. I obliged, biting into the cloth as she pushed my bra up and out of the way, the cold air raising goosebumps on every inch of my skin.

She let out a soft, pleased noise, "Every part of you is gorgeous, isn't it."

I trembled, humming in response.

Her warm hands moved to cup my breasts, blowing against them making me shudder. She paused to laugh softly before taking one of my nipples in her mouth, the other being rolled between her index finger and thumb.

She bit down lightly against the nub, exhaling happily as I squirmed against her touch. I moaned as quietly as I could manage, grateful for the fabric suppressing the embarrassing noises I let out, which she was probably close enough to hear anyway.

"Sensitive, hm?"

I let my shirt drop from my mouth.

"P-Please..."

"Please what, beautiful?"

"Enough..." I struggled to form a coherent sentence, "Enough of... that. Want you... Want you to kiss me more."

This seemed to surprise her a bit by the expression she made, which faded back into her small cocky smile.

"As you wish, my love."

I didn't understand what led to this or what would come after. I'd figure it out later.

Right now, I just want her all over me.


End file.
